


Glory

by jaefuck (snowbea)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Gloryhole, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbea/pseuds/jaefuck
Summary: Jaebum visits a new establishment in hopes to relieve his pent up frustratio





	Glory

The intention of the place was clear, the signs were placed and the doctor’s note in hand had him questioning if this place was legit enough. However, the reviews Jaebum had read online spoke nothing but praise. Everyone entering the building was a customer - you pay entry or a monthly fee - both relatively reasonable than with your doctor’s note in hand you are accepted. He walked up looking probably like he was doing something wrong, the man behind the glass chuckled. 

“Take it, easy man, don’t be so nervous - just enjoy yourself,” he told him holding his hand out for the cash and note. “Are you looking for a male or female participant?” he asked looking up at him.

“Female,” he said to him and he grabbed his wrist placing the bracelet on him - the neon green paper lose on his wrist. 

He pointed to the door, “Go left when you enter, there will be stalls pick the one you want - there are several different kinds. There is a choice to meet the person you’re intimate with after the end of the session should you want to trade numbers,” the man seemed amused by his discomfort and he didn’t know if he were a sadist that way or he just thought it was amusing someone so uncomfortable was even here. Jaebum nodded then headed inside, it was clean, though it smelled like incense and not sex like he’d anticipated. He went left like he was told then saw the stalls which were labeled, right now he didn’t know which one he really wanted given he was only slightly hard in his jeans. A guy walked out with a smile on his face buttoning his jeans.

“New? Go for the blow job first couple if times till you’re not nervous - you won’t be disappointed,” he told him with a wink then made his way out of the hall. 

A part of him had his reservations about sticking his dick in a hole in the wall but he didn’t have anything to lose now. He opened one of the stalls shutting the door behind him then wetting his lips a little. He saw two petite hands fit through the hole and he gasped. Well manicured and clean as she pulled his belt off stroking the outside of his pants. Jaebum swallowed hard as her fingers went over his length then pulled him free from his boxers, he heard a small giggle, ‘relax it’s okay’ her voice spoke gently he could almost not hear her but she tugged him closer by his jeans fitting his length gently through the hole in the wall - a low moan escaped him when he felt her tongue drag over the underside of his cock.

Without much trying on her part he became harder than he’d anticipated within minutes, and he swore he’d never been so hard in his life. If he could see this happening he’d know he had to be red, it’d been months since he’d had the time to jerk off - but doing it yourself just never really appealed to him. Her mouth engulfed him making him sigh - his hips stuttered forward and it was like she realized what he wanted; he wanted more. She took more of him into her mouth, the motion of her swallowing around him causing him to hiss out he saw there were two sliding doors on the side - he couldn’t see her but he could control her movements that way. They weren’t open though, so he knew unless she did it he wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

The two lights on each door turned green as he opened his eyes, she’d eased off him, they slid open and push his arms through them still unable to see her but right now he didn’t mind. He guided her back to his cock moaning as he thrust into her mouth cursing softly into the empty stall. He could hear moans coming off her, it made him feel a little guilty for taking all the pleasure, “touch yourself,” he murmured so she could hear him - another moan from her as he eased back into her mouth. When she came up for air she finally spoke.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me, I’ll be fine I’ve got your thigh if it’s too much,” she told him and he almost came then at her words but he held back then took a deep breath. When she took him back in her mouth it was gently like she knew he was so close to exploding all over her face. He grabbed the back of her head thrusting into her mouth again feeling her choke on his length. All he could imagine was the tears in her eyes and how wet she was just from blowing him, and that was all it took to push him over the edge. He let her go and whined a little, “I’m coming,” he whispered, it was hard and body numbing as his muscles tightened he could feel himself releasing into her mouth his hips thrusting forward of their own accord. 

He was sweaty and tired now, but he saw the sign; do you want to meet ? off on the far right of the booth and he smashed the green button without a second though. He had to meet her again - this couldn’t be the end; he had to give her what she’d given him.


End file.
